


Idols

by Ashes_Floating



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Poetry, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Floating/pseuds/Ashes_Floating
Summary: Fan poems about the Sherlock TV show.





	Idols

**I** n a Möbius strip, there is only one side.

**H** ow else could you fall into  
 **A** n endless tunnel  
 **T** he rabbit hole called love.  
 **E** very curse you had uttered to it’s name had not been enough.

**T** o fall is the curse of the lonely  
 **O** nly this time there is an end.

**H** ow it is different, you know only this-  
 **I** t is visible, tangible, and it looks like a broken bleeding body on the ground.  
 **T** hen you become it.

**T** here are no words that can describe  
 **H** ow it feels to hit the ground at the  
 **E** nd of a fall.

**G** od cannot help you now  
 **R** ipping you to shreds is only a pastime  
 **O** f real pain, you know when you see a face that looks like him  
 **U** nder the umbrella of another.  
 **N** ever have I torn someone apart so truly  
 **D** evil’s prey

**B** y and by  
 **U** nder and over  
 **T** hen and again

**M** ay you gift yourself a glimpse of him  
 **Y** ou are an addict, and by god, he is the best drug you have ever felt.

**G** iven a single wish, all you’d wish for was for him  
 **O** nly not to have him, but for him to have what he wants, because you  
 **D** on’t know they are one and the same.

**T** ame the beasts that ride  
 **H** ide your demons  
 **E** very bad thing vanished

**F** or him to turn you away would be unheard of  
 **A** nd yet you have to let them free  
 **L** ove does crazy things to a person  
 **L** et your evil free, and he will love you anyways.

**W** ell?  
 **A** re you really going to keep that?  
 **S** o much to say

**W** hat life? I’ve been away.  
 **O** h brother, move on...  
 **R** eality is a rare occurrence.  
 **T** ruth is rarely pure and never simple  
 **H** eaven and Hell couldn’t keep him from you

**I** n the end, he loves you and you love him and yet  
 **T** hat isn’t enough to save you.


End file.
